Venenosa
by Natii-chan
Summary: “-Mais um dia nessa cidade esquecida por Kami-Sama se é que foi ele que a criou mesmo.” Com a arte de evitar as pessoas para conviver o minimo com elas. --Karin-- Presente


_Presente pra __Coelha-chan__... Humm por nenhum motivo em especial!_

_

* * *

_

**Venenosa!**

.

"_-Mais um dia nessa cidade esquecida por Kami-Sama se é que foi ele que a criou mesmo."_ Reclamava em pensamento enquanto andava por mais um dia naquelas ruas, embaixo de um sol escaldante, odiava cada minuto naquela cidade principalmente o fato de estar presa a ela. _"Se mais uma pessoa olhar pra mim com cara de medo, sim daí sim eles terão um motivo para sentir o que é medo de verdade, nem que isso me custe alguns dias sob a vigilância do cara-de-cabeça-estranha-da-tortura, droga... bando de pessoas estranhas."_

"-Karin-san." Chamava uma voz que ela nunca esqueceria a dona da voz que a ajudo no único momento em que ela havia entregado sua vida a medica-nin que não a deixo descansar na eternidade. "Nossa onde você ta com a cabeça? To te chamando desde que te vi passar pelo hospital."

"-Que foi? que aconteceu que você ta toda esbaforida?" perguntou rispidamente, nunca havia gostado da ninja de cabelos rosados principalmente depois que ela havia _'salvo' _sua vida.

"-Nossa é só que ontem você esqueceu sua bolsa no consultório então eu pensei que poderia ser importante ou ter algo..." Não terminou, pois a ruiva a olhava com olhos interrogativos e cheios de desconfiança. "Não eu não mexi, nunca faria isso" se adiantou em explicar.

"-Ahhh ta sei." Falou abaixando seu tom até ficar em sussurro que só a medica pode ouvir, puxou a pequena bolsa preta e a prendeu no cós da saia sim sentiu muita falta e não se lembrava de onde havia deixado, mas NUNCA admitiria para ela. "Mesmo assim obrigada." Virou-se e voltou ao seu caminho. _"Droga, quem ela pensa que é? Se acha que eu vou gostar dela ou do que faz só por ter salvado minha vida e deixado as únicas pessoas que se importavam comigo morrerem ela ta muito enganada, Sasuke-kun e Juugo-san que Kami-Sama os tenha, e ela tinha que salvar eu? Por que... a dona dos cabelos cor-de-rosa com pais de cabelos castanhos não poderia ter me deixado lá com minha vida indo embora, pelo menos eu não estaria sozinha. Não que eu ligue para isso obvio só que ela se acha minha melhor amiga e ecaaa é irritante demais."_

_..._

"_Será que um dia eu vou conseguir sair daqui e onde será que se meteu o Suigetsu? Ele tem que ir treinar comigo, desse jeito eu vou enferrujar. DROGA. Por falar na água ele está lá regando as __flores__ pra quem sabe um dia ter o __**'direito' **__de brincar no jardim dela. Homens... tão óbvios."_

"-Suiiii-kun... _eu sei que você odeia que eu te chame assim_ você não se esqueceu de nada não?" Perguntou por que sabia que quando se tratava da loira-florista só faltava ele se esquecer de respirar.

"-Hamm? O que, por quê?" Perguntou fingindo uma cara de inocência

"-Hummmm você combinou de treinar comigo... lembra?" Avisou iniciando seu olhar _'mortal'_ para a loira que se encontrava ao lado do único colega que restou do ex-Time Taka.

"-Desculpa Karin-chan" Sorriu ironicamente. "Esqueci, a gente pode marcar pra amanha tipo lá pelas 16 horas?" Sorriu novamente.

"-Por quê?" _odeio quando você coloca esse maldito sufixo, só quem usava isso era o Sasuke-kun._

"-É que a Ino-chan, me convidou pra almoçar com ela hoje e Sab..." Não terminou, pois a amiga já se virava de costas pisando duro. Ele rapidamente pegou algumas margaridas e correu atrás da colega. "Leva essas flores, por favor."

"-Não você sabe que sou alérgica a pólen." Disse lançando um olhar frio para a loira atrás do seu _único _amigo. "Me da febre, até."

Ele ficou lá sem entender sabia da alergia mais nada da tal febre, virou-se para a loira atrás de si e ela estava com um olhar diferente quase de alegria.

"-Ela me odeia por você estar aqui." Disse Ino por fim virando-se para entrar novamente na floricultura. "E eu não ligo nadinha, vem o almoço esta pronto." E ele foi atrás dela.

...

Para Karin o problema principal era não se sentir a vontade com ninguém. Ela queria ser livre como antes uma alma livre sem fronteiras e portões que agora a deixavam presa a aquela cidade, a única coisa próxima a liberdade naquele momento era a solidão e andar completamente sem rumo. Chegou a um campo aberto com algumas arvores e se sentou sob uma e ficou a observar a imensidão vazia a sua frente igual como se sentia naquele momento vazia e sozinha. A solidão era um novo sentimento, após anos e anos com muitos condenados por Orochimaru e depois com o Hebi e o Taka, pela primeira vez em uma cidade fixa com muita gente se sentia sozinha.

_O que o gênio das sombras vê em ficar deitado por aqui, é entediante demais._

De repente seu corpo ficou rígido o medo começou a subir sua garganta, mas som algum saiu.

"-Are, are... o que você faz aqui." Perguntou desfazendo o jutsu e sentando-se na arvore ao lado da dela. "Sabe essa parte da floresta também pertence aos Nara."

"Aé?" disse se levantando, mas ao ver o ninja com os olhos fechados voltou a se sentar. "Eu gosto daqui tranqüilo, posso pensar, dormir qualquer coisa que ninguém aparece com exceção a você." Estranhou o silencio olhou para o lado e escutou a respiração pesada do rapaz. _Háhá que é isso tava bom demais, quando imaginei que alguém não iria me julgar pelo que eu estava fazendo ele dorme! Não é a toa que é o preguiçoso numero 1 de Konoha! _Continuo a olhar o rapaz, quando de repente sua testa se enrugou, ela continuou a olhar agora com mais atenção.

"Eu não ligo." Falou abrindo os olhos e assustando a garota. "Não a julgo por ficar aqui até o momento em que incomodar os cervos eles são meios temperamentais."

"Tá." Ficou sem ação pelo momento em que percebeu que não sentia nada perto dele. O vazio ainda estava lá. "Mas eu vou não quero atrapalhar seu descanso." Avisou já se afastando.

"Eu não ligo, já né." Se despediu.

_Pensando bem ELE é estranho._

_..._

Voltar a caminhar quando se está com sono era complicado ainda mais em um lugar que o sol nunca sai do céu. Andar devagar foi uma coisa que se obrigou a aprender, mas a arte de ignorar as pessoas que a cumprimentavam, isso sim já viera com ela. Ficar 24 horas em sua casa não poderia ser aceitável nem para ela.

"-Boa tarde." Falou uma pessoa com uma voz baixa que só ela escutou, mas não respondeu... Isso poderia ser evitado. "Até ela me ignora, por que." Escutou a lamentação.

_Uma pessoa que se veste assim com esse calor, que tem insetos DENTRO do corpo e que não se mais que 10% do corpo por mim pode ser evitada ao máximo que eu conseguir... Mesmo tendo uma mínima chance de ele ser muito gato por baixo de todo aquele pano, mas os insetos isso não posso ignorar é nojento demais. Sem falar do resto desse time de esquisitos... Uma com pupilas extremamente grandes e em uma tonalidade fora do normal sem comentar que ela pertence a um clã que pode ver através das coisas até sobre a roupa. Assustador. E um rapaz que conversa e anda em cima de um cachorro, apesar de que essa atitude dele é extremamente SEXY e selvagem. _

Sentiu o rosto aquecer com esse pensamento ero, se ela parasse para pensar fazia um bom tempo que não estava com ninguém intimamente.

...

O sol já estava se pondo quando passou em frente ichiraku, o cheiro de ramen fresco e quente foi direto para seu estomago que gritou por misericórdia. Nunca se lembrava dos nomes dos simpáticos donos do pequeno quiosque para ela seriam sempre '_tio' _e_ 'moça'_ e assim evitaria ser tão íntima de muitas pessoas. Nem precisou entrar para saber que o hiperativo estava lá, puxou o ar com força, entrou e se sentou o mais longe possível dele. Mesmo sabendo ser impossível tinha medo que toda aquela energia e idiotice fossem contagioso.

"-Irasshai, Karin-san." Disse o tio com um sorriso amigável no rosto. "O que vai ser hoje?" Perguntou colocando outra tigela do que ela identificou como ramen de porco e recolhendo a vazia.

Ficou olhando a animação escandalosa do loiro escutou ele grita ITADAKIMASU e voltou a atacar a tigela a sua frente. _Pelo jeito acabou de voltar de alguma missão, queria tanto sair um dia novamente nem que fosse por essa vila._

"-Hai, um ramen de soja." Olhou para o loiro que conversava animadamente com a _'moça'_ e provavelmente pediria mais uma rodada. "É pra levar." Algumas coisas poderiam ser evitadas.

Não demorou muito e seu pedido estava a sua frente liberando um cheiro irresistivelmente tentador, tateou os bolsos achou algumas notas e moedas que completavam o valor do prato, entregou do dinheiro deu um sorriso leve ao _'tio'_ e sussurrou um tchau e saiu.

O maximo que conseguisse evitar Naruto seria bem vindo para ela já era o bastante ter que morar no mesmo prédio que o loiro. Ele sempre a incomodava em quase todos os momentos, quando acordava atrasado e saia do seu apartamento gritando, quando não conseguia pendurar a roupa no varal, quando acabavam seus ramen instantâneos, quando tinha dor de barriga e interditava o banheiro, quando resolvia fazer festas e principalmente o fato de tentar ser um vizinho extremamente agradável. Ele simplesmente não compreendia que ela não queria aproximação dele por ele ter sida a pessoa mais próxima a Sasuke.

A porta do seu apartamento estava aberta e logo ela logo se colocou em alerta, passou a sacola para trás do corpo como para proteger algo importante, empurrou a porta com o pé concentrando-se para identificar chakra de quem estava lá dentro. Sorriu mas voltou a ficar seria não daria esse gostinho a ele.

"-Suigetsu, você sabe que é inútil." Falou fechando a porta atrás de si e foi em direção a cozinha, passou o ramen a outra tigela e voltou a sala, ele estava sentado no chão como sempre, ela foi e sentou-se ao seu lado. "Não existe uma pessoa que se esconda de mim." Abriu o hashi e começou a comer.

"-Eu sei, mas sabe quem sabe um dia eu de sorte, o que você tem ai?" Perguntou abrindo a boca para receber um pouco do que ela comia. "Você ainda nessa da soja? Tem outros melhores sabia." Ela ignorou o que ele falou e o encarou.

"-O que foi já terminou com a florista?"

"-Só queria ver como você ficou, não gostei do jeito que saiu você não agia assim antes e depois foi lá pro lado das florestas dos Nara, fiquei preocupado vai que um dos veados de lá te atacassem, Hidan ainda não saiu de lá até hoje." Rejeitou quando ela ofereceu mais.

"-Ele não vai sair de lá nunca, o chakra dele é quase nulo, gosto de ir lá pra ficar sozinha e você não tem que se preocupar comigo e os cervos não veados, nunca vão me atacar eu não maltrato eles." Avisou colocando a tigela no chão se dirigindo a cozinha.

"-Pode ser mais você é meu único vinculo com o passado que eu ainda tenho" Falou olhando para o chão.

"Eu sei, por isso que ainda te suporto Suiiii-kun." Ainda de costas para ele sorriu. Ele era uma pessoa com a qual ela poderia contar sempre.

:

:

_Aperte ali em baixo 'ohh' e deixe um Review.... ta! _


End file.
